The graphics rendering system in smart glasses may attempt to compensate for the curvature of lens before displaying an image on the lens. Without this compensation an image may appear to be distorted on smart glasses.
In a typical design, the processor (which may be local to the smart glasses, or remotely located, such as in the cloud, or in a companion smartphone, performs the computationally-intensive distortion compensation. In cases where the compensation processor is remote, its output, the distortion-compensated image, is sent to the smart glasses. This remote-based processing has been relocated to the remote compensation processor in the companion phone, or elsewhere, because the local computing capability on the smart glasses tends to be limited by comparison. Still, the compensation for distortion is not a trivial computational problem even for the companion phone.
Previous solutions for distortion compensation involve direct pixel interpolation of the entire image via linear transforms such as perspective transform. While perspective transform may reasonably describe linear space, it may not fit the curvature of the lens very well because the lens requires higher order of description for its curved surface.